Terror for Magnae
by Honey Sho
Summary: Karena suatu menabrak orang yang tak disengaja, hidup seorang magnae bernama Cho Kyuhyun diincar oleh sepasang buronan tingkat atas. Dengan bantuan tim yang dipimpin seorang Inspektur Senior Kepolisian Seoul bernama Cho Kyuhyun, Apakah para Member Super Junior dapat melindungi Dongsaeng terkecil mereka? / Ch. 3 Up!
1. Prolouge : The Meeting

Terror for Magnae

Author : Honey Sho

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (mangae)

Dennis Jeremiah Jones (OC) as Cho Kyuhyun (Police)

Rated : T

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Drama, Action.

Summary : Karena suatu menabrak orang yang tak disengaja, hidup seorang magnae bernama Cho Kyuhyun diincar oleh sepasang buronan tingkat atas. Dengan bantuan tim yang dipimpin seorang Inspektur Senior Kepolisian Seoul bernama Cho Kyuhyun, Apakah para Member Super Junior dapat melindungi Dongsaeng terkecil mereka?

Disclaimed : Super Junior member bukan milik saya, melainkan milik mereka sendiri. Hanya memiliki beberapa OC.

Warning : Awas ada Ranjaunya Revenant (?) , Dione (?) sama Dr. Rex (?) #disembur (baca : typo), OOC, gaje tothemax (kayaknya), Garing kriuk-kriuk segaring Q****, ada sedikit unsur fandom lain, DLL!

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Prolouge : The Meeting

* * *

Hari mulai menggelap. Seorang _namja_ berambut jabrik dengan warna coklat kehitaman, berhidung besar, bertelinga panjang, bermata biru sky, berkulit tan, dan memakai kemeja biru tanpa dasi dibalut dengan jaket hitam dan di tiap lengannya ada lambang polisi di lengan kirinya dan armband di tangan kanannya dengan handset berwarna biru muda yang digabungkan lehernya serta memakai bawahan hitam panjang. Ditangan kirinya ada tas yang dipenuhi berbagai dokumen yang akan Dia kerjakan di rumahnnya. Dia melihat jam tangan berwarna biru _Sapphire_ yang berada di tangan kirinya

"Aigoo... Aku terlambat sampai rumah. Heejung sialan." Katanya sambil meruntuki teman satu timnya, Lee Heejung. Ia pun melihat ke _smartphone_ miliknya dan dilayarnya terlihat seorang yeoja berambut coklat sebahu dengan wajah bulat dan hidung yang sedang, mata berwarna Emerland, berkulit putih kekuningan dan memakai dress putih. Nama itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Minhwa... Mianhe..." gumannya sambil mengingat masa lampau, dimana Dia dulu tinggal di Incheon (bener nggak nulisnya?), ingin menjadi penyanyi sampai nyawa Yeojachingunya terrenggut di depan matanya. Air mata pun mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya, sampai tak disadari Dia menyenggol seseorang didepannya. Mereka berdua pun terjatuh dan kedua tas yang dibawa kedua orang itu pun terjatuh.

"Ah, Jeongmal, Jeongmal mianhae. Gwaechana?" Katanya sambil membantu nama itu berdiri. Nama itu bermata coklat, berambut ikal bruenette dengan wajah tampan dan kulit berwarna putih susu. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan sweater abu-abu bercorak coklat muda dan bawahan hitam. Ia juga menggunakan topi berwarna hitam yang menutupi muka dan sebagian rambutnya. Walaupun wajahnya nyaris tertutup, namun Dia merasa familiar dengan wajahnya.

"Tak apa. Untung belu - Akh!" Runtuhnya sambil memegang kakinya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja lain yang mengikutinya di belakang sambil berlari. Dia pun meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi.

"Tak apa Ahjussi. Bagaimana jika Kita membawa teman anda ini menuju ke rumah saya. Untung rumah saya sudah dekat." Katanya sambil membawa dua tas yang sedari tadi terjatuh disana. Namja yang Dia tabrak dibopoh oleh temannya.

* * *

"Kita sampai. Dudukkan saja Dia di sofa tamu. Aku akan mengambil P3K." Katanya sambil membuka pintu yang langsung meluncur ke suatu ruangan. Sementara Namja yang sedang membopoh temannya itu mendudukkannya di sofa. Temannya itu cukup bergumam."Kau masih beruntung kali ini, Kyuhyun. Jangan diulangi lagi."

"Nde, Manager Hyung..." Kaya Kyuhyun -Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior- sedikit mengeluh. Namja yang membopongnya itu -Manager Hyung- hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Namja pemilik rumah pun kembali.

"Ini P3Knya. Biar kulilat lukanya. Dan sebaiknya Kau lepaskan topi itu, Kyuhyun-sshi. Tenang saja, Tidak ada fansmu disini." Katanya dengan suara bass yang cukup dingin. Mereka berdua tercekat.

"Ba - Bagaimana Kau tahu jika Aku ini Kyuhyun Super Junior? Dan siapa Kau?" Tanyanya dengan menatap mata tak percaya. Namja itu masih fokus mencari lukanya.

"Hei, Ja-Akh!" Rintinya ketika Namja itu memegang lutut kirinya. Dia pun membuka celana panjang Kyuhyun sampai setengah paha. Dituntut kiri Kyuhyun itulah terlihat luka yang berukuran sedang yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Mudah saja. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan suara bass seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Walaupun banyak sekali orang yang bernama sama, sih..." Katanya sambil memakai sarung tangan karet, lalu mengambil pengapit besi untuk mengambil beberapa kapas dan menuangkan beberapa cairan kuning bernama Rifanol ke kapas yang telah diapit oleh pengapit itu.

"Aku akan membersihkan lukanya dari kotoran. Ini mungkin sedikit sakit, jadi coba ambil nafas panjang untuk menahan rasa sakitnya." Katanya yang dilanjutkan dengan mengoleskan kapas yang telah diberikan Rifanol ke luka Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa lukanya terasa perih agak meringis, lalu diikutinya saran dari Namja itu.

"Pembersihan luka sudah Selesai. Sekarang, Aku akan memberikan obat merah ini. Mungkin agak perih, namun Kau pasti bisa menahannya. Caranya masih sama." Katanya sambil mengambil obat merah dan meneteskannya ke luka itu. Setelah itu Dia menutup luka itu dengan kapas dan membalutnya dengan perban kasa dan plester.

"Selesai." Katanya sambil melepas sarung tangan karetnya dan mengumpulkan sampah medis untuk dimasukkan ke plastik berukuran sedang beserta sarung tangannya dan menutupnya dengan selotip untuk dibuang ketempat sampah.

"Oh iya. Kalian tanya siapa Aku 'kan?" Tanyanya sambil menatap kedua orang itu innocent. Kyuhyun pun mengunggulkan kepalanya.

"Aku Inspektur Senior Kepolisian Seoul, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kata Inspektur Cho - Inspektur Senior Cho Kyuhyun - dengan pandangan hangat.

"Oh... namamu Cho Kyu- MWO!?"

* * *

"Silakan dimakan Cookies berinya... Dan silakan diminum Teh Earl Greynya..." Katanya ramah sambil membawa sepiring cookies dengan rasa berbagai beri dan tiga cangkir teh hangat. Manager Hyung masih menatapnya tak percaya, sementara Kyuhyun mulai mencicipi cookies buatan sang Inspektur itu.

"Aigo... rasanya enak, Manager Hyung. Bahkan enakan ini daripada masakan Ryeowook. Coba saja." Katanya sambil mengambikan cookies itu untuk manajernya. Sang manajer pun mencicipi cookies yang disuguhkan.

"Hm... Enak. Dan masih hangat." Pujiannya.

"Terimakasih." Katanya tersenyum ke kedua tamunya itu. Manager Hyung pun mulai mengajukan pertanyaan. "Umurmu berapa?"

"Aku masih berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun. Dua bulan lagi Aku berumur tiga puluh tahun." Katanya yang masih memasang wajah tenangnya. Kyuhyun pun sedikit membulatkan mata sambil berbicara. "Mwo!? Dua puluh sembilan tahun!? Muda sekali!"

"Prestasimu pasti sangat hebat, Inspektur. Pintar masak, Sudah menjadi Inspektur Senior, bisa menangani luka, Tampan juga." Puji Manager Hyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Inspektur Cho pun blushing karena dikatakan seperti itu.

"Hahaha... Tidak juga, sih..." Ujar Inspektur Cho sambil tersipu malu. Mereka bertiga pun tertawa lepas. Mereka pun membahas apa saja, dari lagu sampai kehidupan sehari-hari layaknya para ibu-ibu sedang menggosip.

"Mungkin kita sudah sampai disini dulu. Ini punya Anda, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memberikan tas Inspektur Cho kepada pemiliknya. Inspektur Cho pun tersenyum simpul dan mengatakan. "Gamashahanmida, Kyuhyun-sshi. Dan jangan lupakan topinya atau dipastikan Kau akan kesulitan untuk pulang."

"Aku selalu ingat, Inspektur Cho..." gerutu Kyuhyun yang mendapat gelengan dari kedua orang itu. Inspektur Cho pun memberikan keranjang kecil.

"Ini Cookies untuk kalian. Ambil saja keranjangnya. Aku masih punya banyak." Katanya yang diterima oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan berterimakasih padanya. Kyuhyun dan manajernya mulai beranjak pulang. Namun Inspektur Cho hanya melihat mereka sampai mereka benar-benar menghilang.

"Prestasi yang sangat hebat, eh? Tidak juga." Katanya yang lalu melihat gang kosong didepan rumahnya. Merasa tidak ada yang mencurigakan, Ia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

* * *

"YAK CHO KYUHYUH! KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI, HAH? DAN APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN LUTUT KIRIMU, HAH? BESOK 'KAN KITA PERFORM!"

"Sudahlah, Heechul... Yang penting kan Dia tidak apa-apa..."

"TIDAK APA-APA? KAU BILANG INI TIDAK APA-APA LEETEUK?"

"YAK, KIM HEECHUL! BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENEPUK LUKA DONGSAENGKU DENGAN KERAS? KAU ITU HARUSNYA BERTANYA TENTANG KEADAANNYA, BUKAN MEMBULLY DONGSAENG KESAYANGANKU!"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Sungmin hyung."

"KANG IN!? KAU MEMBELA SETAN KECIL INI!?"

"Memangnya masalah? Walau bocah ini jahilnya tidak karuan, Dia tetap dongsaengku, Heechul Hyung. Apalagi Dia sedang terluka sekarang."

Dan Heechul - Kim Heechul - pun mendecih atas kekalahannya beradu mulut dengan Kang In. Bagaimana tidak, Dia sendiri saja melawan delapan orang yang membela Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun langsung menaruh keranjang pemberian Inspektur Cho di meja makan. Dibukanya kain penutup keranjang itu dan dikeluarkannya lima toples cookies berukuran sedang.

"Apa itu, Kyuhyun?" Tanya Shindong saat tahu apa isi dari keranjang itu.

"Ini Cookies. Coba saja. Rasanya enak, lho..." Balas Kyuhyun sambil membuka tutup salah satu toplesnya. Ryeowook yang kebetulan berada disitu mencicipi salah satu cookies di toples itu.

"Rasanya enak. Bahkan enakan ini daripada buatanku." Katanya sambil mengambil lagi cookies yang ada. Alhasil, satu toples itupun ludes dalam sekejap karena dihabiskan Shindong dan lainnya. Sementara itu empat toples lainnya disimpan untuk lain waktu. Setelah mencicipi cookies itu, Mereka pun meneruskan apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum Kyuhyun datang dengan diantar Manager Hyung. Sementara Kyuhyun langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan langsung tidur.

'Cho Kyuhyun, ya? Aku penasaran tentang hidupnya.' Batinnya yang lalu terlelap tidur menuju ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Next Chapter : Bad Feeling

* * *

Anneyong... Author Honey imnida... Author baru di fandom screenplay. Dan Author sebenarnya belum ahli korea bener, ya... jadi tolong perbaiki kata-katanya, ya...

Oke, Udahan dulu saja. Good Luck and Salute Writer...


	2. Chapter 1 : Bad Feeling

Wah... dikira bakal nggak ada tanggapannya karena fic ini genrenya crime, tapi ternyata ada yang suka, ya... langsung review saja.

 **Shofie Kim : Iya... Ini udah dilanjut... Thanks for review...**

 **Wonhaesung Love : Iya... udah dilanjut kok... Thanks for review...**

 **gyu1315 : Namanya emang gitu mbak.. -.-" Kalo persamaan mereka berdua sih... nanti setelah baca fic ini juga lama-lama tahu sifatnya Inspektur Cho, deh... Ini udah di lanjut, kok... Thanks for review...**

 **mifta cinya : Iya Chingu... saya sudah menyadarinya sejam setelah dipublish kok... makanya saya segera mengeditnya... Terkadang Ada aja typo yang kelewat pas editing sebelum dipublish.**

 **Kalo soal nama pastinya tidak membingungkan. Soalnya Kyuhyun (OC) bakal dipanggil Inspektur Cho. Jadi sedikit mudah. Ini udah dilanjutkan kok... Thanks for review...**

 **Desviana407 : Iya, makanya manajernya sampe melongo kayak gitu... :v**

 **Tenang aja... Ini Brothership, kok. Dan ini udah di lanjut. Thanks for review...**

 **angel sparkyu : Iya... udah Author bersihkan kok... Dan ini udah di lanjut.. Thanks for review...**

 **Sabrina : Ini udah di lanjut, kok... Thanks for review...**

 **lydiasimatupang230 : ini udah di lanjut, kok... Thanks for review...**

 **mmzzaa : Makasih ya udah memberi saya semangat. Dan ini lanjutannya. Thanks for review...**

 **hyunnie02 : Iya... Ini udah di lanjut, kok... Thanks for review...**

 **Citra546 : #ngakakbacareviewnya**

 **Nggak... Kyuhyun Oppa nggak bakal mati kok... lihat aja nanti. Dan ini udah di lanjut. Thanks for review...**

 **Sparkyubum : Nanti setelah balas review ini selesai saya jelaskan. Hubungan, ya... Kalo itu saya nggak bisa nyepoiler. Hahaha... #ketawaevilalaKyuhyun. Jika yang paling menonjol, sih... lihat saja nanti. Dan ini udah di lanjut, kok... Thanks for review...**

 **dewidossantosleite : Nggak... tapi alasan Kyuhyun Oppa diterror ada di chapter ini. Dan ini udah di lanjut, kok... Thanks for review...**

 **kyuhae : Nama boleh sama, tapi wajahnya beda seratus persen! Dan ini udah di lanjut, kok... Thanks for review...**

 **yunacho90 : Makasih buat ngingetin... Ini udah lanjut, kok... Thanks for review...**

Kayaknya masih bingung dengan OC Author yang satu ini. Ini Dia profilenya...

Nama Korea : Cho Kyuhyun

Nama Amerika : Dennis Jeremiah Jones

Panggilan : Inspektur Cho (Formal), Kyu-saeng (Kakak kembarnya, Cho Soohyun), Kyu Hyung/Kyu-sunbae (Ahn Min Yoon), Gingseng (Lee Heejung saat kesal) Cookies Freak (Choi Yijong saat kesal)

Umur : 29 tahun

Golongan darah : AB-

Pekerjaan : Polisi di Kepolisian Seoul

Pangkat : Inspektur Senior

Kesukaan : Dance, Menyanyi, Dan Cookies

Keahlian : Matrial art berupa Karate sabuk hitam, Menyanyi, Dance, Memasak.

Kelemahan : Tak bisa mengelak, tak bisa berbohong, Terkadang bersifat Evil.

Phobia : Senjata yang diarahkan di kepala.

Itu dulu saja. Langsung ke ceritanya...

Disclaimer dan Warning : lihat di Prolog

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Chapter 1 : Bad Feeling

* * *

Di Music Bank, para member Super Junior sedang beristirahat setelah Perform mereka selesai. Seperti biasa, Mereka bisa perform dengan sempurna, apalagi Kyuhyun yang menari dengan lincah walaupun luka di lutut kirinya masih belum sembuh benar. Berterima kasih kepada Inspektur Cho akan perawatan luka yang Dia berikan. Saat Sungmin mengganti kapas dan kasa yang membalut luka sang Uri Magnae, Dia melihat luka itu sudah sedikit mengering, walau masih basah. Dan sekarang ini Sang leader AKA Leeteuk sedang mengantri kamar mandi karena dari awal perform tidak sempat ke kamar mandi. Dan sepertinya Dia mulai menyesal kenapa tidak pergi ke kamar mandi sedari tadi.

"Huh... Kok lama sekali, sih..." runtuknya kepada sang pengguna kamar mandi yang tiba-tiba penuh itu. Saat itu juga, seorang Namja berambut jabrik dengan warna coklat kehitaman, berhidung besar, bertelinga panjang, bermata biru sky, berkulit tan, dan memakai kemeja biru tanpa dasi dibalut dengan jaket hitam dan di tiap lengannya ada lambang polisi di lengan kirinya dan armband di tangan kanannya dengan headphone berwarna biru muda yang digabungkan lehernya serta memakai bawahan hitam panjang. Tangan kirinya ada sebuah jam tangan berwarna biru _Sapphire_.

"Permisi. Kamar mandinya penuh, ya?" Tanya Namja itu dengan suara bass yang terdengar innocent. Leeteuk yang melihatnya pun mengangguk. Lalu Leeteuk melanjutkan. "Sedari tadi banyak orang di kamar mandi, Ahjussi. Dan mereka tidak mau keluar."

"Aneh. Coba kubuka." Katanya yang lalu memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya dengan cukup perlahan.

 **KRIIEEETT!**

 **BYUUUR!**

Sontak ember berisi air yang berada diatas pintu tadi jatuh dan mengenai Namja itu sehingga baju yang dikenakannya basah kuyub. Sedangkan Leeteuk yang melihatnya hanya terperangah tak percaya. Bukan karena kejadiannya, namun karena pelakunya bukan sang evil magnae melainkan hoobaenya sendiri.

"BAGAIMANA RASANYA TERJEBAK, OH SE-hun..." Teriakan yang semakin mengecil yang berasal dari para pelaku AKA member EXO kecuali magnae mereka saat mengetahui siapa korban kejahilan mereka. Jika ini adalah anime, Namja itu beserta Leeteuk sudah memiliki tiga perempatan pada dahi mereka.

"YAK KALIAN SEMUA! KALIAN NGGAK PUNYA MALU APA NGERJAIN MAGANE KALIAN DI TEMPAT UMUM! KASIHAN YANG MENGANTRI NIH! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU LIMA BELAS MENIT UNTUK MENGANTRI AGAR KALIAN BISA MENGERJAI MAGNAE KALIAN DISINI?" Amuk Leeteuk yang membuat para member EXO itu bergidik ngeri karena amarahnya yang sangat dahsyat.

"Le-Leeteuk-Sunbaenim..." Ucap mereka dengan lirih. Sepertinya mereka sangat ketakutan dengan leader Super Junior yang satu ini.

"DAN KUTANYA SEKALI LAGI! SEBENARNYA KALIAN SUDAH PERFORM APA BELUM?" Tanya Leeteuk yang masih menggunakan nada tingginya.

"Belum." Balas mereka dengan kompak. Perempatan imajiner Leeteuk pun bertambah jadi sepuluh.

"CEPAT KALIAN BERSIAP UNTUK PERFORM ATAU KUTENDANG KALIAN SATU PERSATU MENUJU KE RUANGAN KALIAN!"

"HIEEEEEE..." Teriak mereka sambil berlari tunggang langgang karena takut dihajar sang leader Super Junior yang saat mengamuk sangat menyeramkan. Sementara Namja itu hanya _speechless_ melihat amukan sang leader.

"Anda sangat menyeramkan jika Anda marah." Komentarnya yang tidak direspon oleh Leeteuk yang sekarang sudah berada di salah satu kamar mandi yang ada.

"Lho? Inspektur Cho? Kenapa Kau kesini? Dan kenapa bajumu basah?" Tanya sang Evil Magnae kepada Namja itu yang ternyata adalah Inspektur Cho.

"Ah Kyuhyun-sshi... Aku tidak apa-apa... Aku korban salah jebak saja..." Balasnya dengan senyum hangat.

"Aku mendengar suara Teuki hyung disini. Kau tahu Dia dimana?"

"Maksudmu Orang yang telah menunggu lima belas menit dan mengamuk ketika mengetahui siapa yang membuatnya menunggu sekaligus pelaku penyiraman kepadaku? Sekarang Dia sedang memenuhi panggilan alam, Kyuhyun-sshi." Balas Inspektur Cho yang membuatnya ingat sesuatu. "Oh, iya. Aku belum ke kamar mandi. Aku duluan, ya..."

Dan segera Dia menuju ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terganggu disana.

* * *

"Haah... leganya..." Kata Leeteuk sambil keluar dari kamar mandi bersamaan dengan Inspektur Cho yang sepertinya sudah lega juga. Kyuhyun yang saat itu mengetahui hyung tertuanya sudah keluar langsung berlari kearahnya.

"Teuki Hyung! Syukurlah Kau tidak apa-apa." Katanya sambil menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-terjadi-dan-kenapa-EXO-hoobae-lari-ketakutan?'

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jika Namja ini tidak membuka pintu, mungkin Aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, deh." Katanya dengan nada bercanda yang langsung dibalas dengan tertawanya mereka berdua.

"Hah... Hah... Oke. Teuki Hyung, kenalkan ini Inspektur Senior Kepolisian Seoul, Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja Dia Inspektur Cho. Dia inilah yang menangani lukaku dan memberikan kita cookies. Dan Inspektur Cho, ini-"

"Leader Super Junior Park Jungsoo AKA Leeteuk, kan? Karena Mereka memanggilnya Leeteuk-sunbaenim." Tebak Inspektur Cho yang sempat memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun kepada Leeteuk dan dibalas oleh anggukan mereka berdua.

"Oh iya. Inspektur Cho. Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya seharusnya kau berada dikantormu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Inspektur yang satu ini.

"Itu-"

"Inspektur Cho!" Teriak seorang Yeoja berambut blonde dengan mata hijau, wajah bundar dengan pakaian polisi berlari menuju ke Inspektur Cho.

"Ada apa, Min Yoon-ah?" Tanya Inspektur Cho ketika Yeoja yang dipanggil Min Yoon itu -Ahn Min Yoon- dengan pandangan tenang. Min Yoon pun mulai berbicara.

"Inspektur Cho. Dia tidak ditemukan. Kemungkinan Dia memakai penyamaran." Katanya sambil terengah-engah karena Dia berlari dengan cepat.

"Inspektur, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang terus memaksa mereka untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Inspektur Cho melihat ke Min Yoon yang sudah pasrah. Dia menghela nafas, berharap Komisaris Seo Eun Mee tidak mengamuk.

"Ehm... Sebenarnya..."

* * *

"MWO? SALAH SATU DARI PASANGAN BURONAN KEPOLISIAN SEOUL ADA DISINI?"

"YAK, Kalian! Jangan keras-keras..."

Saat ini mereka berada di café untuk membicarakan kenapa Inspektur Cho dan partnernya berada disini. Ternyata mereka mencari seorang buronan yang kemungkinan menyamar.

"Memangnya mereka salah apa hingga diincar para Polisi?" Tanya Leeteuk yang sepertinya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tahu pencurian Plutonium yang terjadi di pusat penelitian di suatu rumah sakit?" Tanya Min Yoon yang memberikan petunjuk kepada mereka.

"Oh. Aku tahu kasus itu. Yang Para pencurinya itu sampai dibunuh, kan?" Tanya Leeteuk yang mendapat anggukan dari Inspektur Cho.

"Dan pembunuh dari para pencuri itu adalah seorang pengkhianat dari kepolisian dan Istrinya yang merupakan dalang dari pencurian itu. Namun, mereka malah kabur saat Kami akan menangkapnya. Seandainya Komisaris Eun Mee tidak disandera mereka..." Terang Inspektur Cho sambil menatap mata mereka berdua dalam. Terlihat disana terdapat penyesalan yang berarti.

"Sudahlah... Kita bisa membawa mereka ke pengadilan nanti." Katanya sambil menatap lainnya dengan pokerfacenya yang gagal dan malah membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Jadi Kami sarankan kalian untuk lebih berhati-hati sekarang. Minimal waspada saja itu sudah cukup." Saran Min Yoon yang kembali serius kepada kedua member Pelantun lagu 'Sorry-Sorry' tersebut. Mereka berdua pun mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kalian kembali dan jangan sebarkan masalah ini kepada yang lain. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kami." Tambah Inspektur Cho memberi saran. Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun pun meminta izin kepada mereka berdua untuk pergi dari café itu karena waktu untuk pengumuman ranking lagu Music Bank tinggal sebentar lagi. Dan mereka harus bersiap-siap. Saat di perjalanan, Kyuhyun sempat tak sengaja tersenggol oleh seseorang yang memakai jaket hitam, topi hitam dengan celana panjang hitam. Setelah meminta maaf, Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik pada Hyungnya satu ini.

"Teuku Hyung..."

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Aku merasa Pria itu... Ah sudahlah."

Leeteuk pun merasa bingung dengan tingkah Dongsaeng terkecilnya ini, namun Dia mudah melupakannya.

* * *

...Malam hari di Suatu tempat...

"Sial. Anak itu menyadari siapa Aku Seo Han. Inspektur Cho sialan itu memberitahukan profilku kepadanya dan Dia tahu Aku menyenggolnya. Dan itu membuatku menjadi runyam! Sekarang Aku tidak bisa keluar dari persembunyian lagi!" Ucap seorang Namja bebadan gemuk dengan rambut hitam dan memiliki sedikit uban, berwajah bulat dengan mata coklatnya dan memakai jaket dan celana panjangnya kepada Seorang Yeoja berambut blonde pendek dengan baju kerja bergradasi merah marun dan hi-heels hitam.

"Kalau begitu bungkam saja Dia, Dong Hyuk." Katanya sambil mengusap pistol kesayangannya.

"Masalahnya Dia itu Penyanyi papan atas. Dan Kau tahu apa artinya? Persembunyian Kita pasti akan segera ketahuan jika kita membunuhnya!"

"Itu jika Kau bertindak ceroboh... Bagaimana kalau kita buat Dia ketakutan terlebih dahulu sebelum kita bunuh Dia?"

"Benar juga. Dengan kita menerornya terus menerus, kita dapat menyerang psikisnya sampai Dia gila. Lalu, bunuh Dia."

"Benar. Kita bunuh Penyanyi bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, lalu Kita habisi si Inspektur sialan itu."

"Tepat, isteriku. Kematiannya akan datang. Kematian dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun!"

* * *

"UWAAAAHH!" Teriak Leeteuk terduduk di kasusnya sendiri. Keringat dingin masih mengucur deras di dahinya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia baru saja mendapat mimpi buruk. Dia sempat melihat ke kasur seberang. Terlihat Kang In masih tertidur pulas. Dia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju jam dinding.

Masih jam dua malam.

Dia mendesah, lalu dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Dia pun mengambil segelas air dan diminumnya dengan cepat. Dia masih terbayang mimpinya. Mimpi tentang Kyuhyun. Tentang Uri Magnae Super Junior itu. Dia masih mengingatnya, bagaimana Kyuhyun merenggang nyawa didepannya. Bagaimana Inspektur Cho yang terbaring lemah didekatnya, bagaimana semua member terbantai. Dia tak kuat. Lantas, kakinya melangkahkan menuju kamar Kyuhyun, dimana sekarang sang pemilik kamar sedang tertidur damai. Dia duduk disamping kamar tidurnya, mengelus kepala sang magnae itu. Setetes air mata keluar dari sang leader. Lalu Ia memeluk sang dongsaengnya itu dengan sedih

"Kyuhyunnie, Kuharap Kau tidak apa-apa. Entah kenapa Aku mendapat firasat buruk kepadamu. Tapi kuharap Kau tidak apa-apa." Ujar Leeteuk lirih yang masih memeluk sang Dongsaengnya itu.

"Kyuhyunnie, biarkan Aku tidur disini, ya. Aku baru bisa tidur ketika Aku tidur bersamamu." Katanya sambil menidurkan dirinya di kasur Kyuhyun. Tanpa disadarinya, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum sambil meluruhkan sebuah kata.

"Gomawo, hyung."

* * *

Next Chapter : First Terror

* * *

Chapter 1 updated! Cuma 2 hari langsung diupdate.

Huft... Author tak menyangka prolognya banyak yang suka. Bahkan sampai banyak yang review, lho... biasanya Author dapet review rata-rata 3 review per chapter. Baru kali ini dapet 15. Padahal saya kira banyak yang nggak suka karena ficnya non-yaoi. Tapi Author berterima kasih kepada kalian para reader yang membaca fic ini dan mereview fic ini dengan kata-kata positif sampai menyemangati Author.

Disini siapa yang udah lihat Running Man Eps 221? Sampai ngakak liat filmnya! Udahan dulu, ya... Good Luck and Salute Writer...


	3. Chapter 2 : First Terror

Ini dia lanjutannya untuk Terror for Magnae. Kali ini (mungkin) lebih panjang dari yang kemarin. Dan tak menyangka walau hanya 2 chapter, reviewnya sekitar 40 lebih! Padahal fic saya yang 'itu' chapter 6 baru 40 review... karena banyak yang review, Saya nggak bisa jawab reviewnya satu per satu jadi mian... dan untuk semuanya THANKS FOR REVIEW...

Oke sekarang konflik udah dimulai, nih... dan ini peringatan untuk para reader, ya... sebenarnya fic ini mengandung spoiler dan sedikit unsur dari fandom lain. Kalian tahu facebook game bernama 'Criminal Case'? Jika ada yang tahu jangan spoiler siapa pelakunya, ya... Disini Kalian juga boleh memberikan analisis kalian di review. Dan banyak yang penasaran dengan terror pertamanya, kan? Langsung saja.

Disclaimer dan Warning : lihat di Prolog

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Chapter 2 : First Terror

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah itu, Dorm Super Junior kali ini sangat ramai. Bagaimana tidak? Untuk hari ini, Semua member Super Junior libur karena tidak ada jadwal. Kalaupun ada, hanya satu dua orang yang memiliki jadwal, walaupun tidak padat. Mereka yang ada di Dorm itu memanfaatkan waktu senggang itu untuk istirahat penuh, kecuali untuk kedua member yang bermarga sama. Mereka masih mempermasalahkan mana yang lebih dulu ada. Sementara sang magnae sedang tidur nyenyak dengan sang Leader.

BRRAAAKKK!

Tiba-tiba pintu Kamar Kang In dan Leeteuk terbuka dengan cara dibanting oleh sang pemilik kamar. Di depan pintu itu terdapat Kang In yang kebingungan mencari seseorang.

"Leeteuk Hyung mana?" Tanyanya sambil menatap tajam member yang lainnya. Sementara yang lain menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Oh. Leeteuk Hyung. Tadi Aku tahu Dia tidur di kamar Kyuhyun. Saat kutanya kenapa Dia jawab saat ini Dia nyaman tidur sama Kyuhyun." Jawab Ryeowook yang terdengar dari dapur. Kang In pun manggut-manggut mengetahui hal itu. Dan saat itu pula pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dan muncullah dua Namja yang baru bangun tidur.

"Selamat pagi..." Kata Sang Magnae sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan malas. Sang Angel without Wing itu langsung menariknya ke kamar mandi dan menyuruhnya untuk cuci muka. Kyuhyun pun hanya manut-manut saja.

"Makanan sudah siap..." Teriak sang Master Chef Suju itu dengan suara melengkingnya. Shindong yang sudah kelaparan pun langsung menyerbu meja makan dan mengambil makanan cukup banyak.

"Shindong, jika mau nambah ingat yang lain dong..." Ucap Sungmin mengingatkan. Shindong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa nyengir tanda pasrah. Itu artinya Dia mendapat jatah yang sedikit kali ini.

"Hehehe... mian..."

Namun, sepertinya kepasrahan Shindong kali ini tak berpengaruh, deh. Buktinya, jatah Leeteuk, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun telah dihabiskan oleh seorang Shindong Hee.

"Wah... nggak diajak makan, nih..." Sindir Leeteuk sambil menuju meja makan yang diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Muncul evil smirk dari wajah mereka berdua.

"Kyu, kau angkat yang sisi sana. Aku angkat yang ini." Bisiknya. Dan mereka pun mengangkat mejanya berbarengan yang seketika membuat piring yang setengah penuh itu terbawa oleh meja tersebut. Yang lain hanya mengejar makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Turunkan. Naikkan. Putar, Kyu." Perintah (?) Leeteuk yang diikuti oleh sang Evil Magnae. Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa mengejar makanan mereka.

* * *

"Maaf, hyung... Telah menghabiskan makanannya..." kata Shindong sambil menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf, hyung telah melompat ke meja makan..." Ucap Donghae dengan penyesalan juga.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Setelah melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya di Running Man episode dua ratus dua puluh satu, dimana Super Junior menjadi bintang tamu yang diwakili oleh Dia dan Kyuhyun. Donghae pun melompat menuju meja dan membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya di meja itu dan nyaris membuatnya tangannya tertusuk (?) oleh serpihan kayu. Kali ini jangan salahkan sang magnae ataupun Sang Leader. Salahkan Seorang Lee Donghae yang melompat menuju meja makan yang diangkat mereka berdua. Untung makanannya sudah dievakuasi semua.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting Kau sudah menyesali tingkahnya itu, Donghae. Masalahnya sekarang adalah bagaimana nasibku, Siwon dan Kyuhyun karena kami bertiga belum makan." Kata Leeteuk sambil melototi sang penghabis makanan. Sementara yang dipelototi hanya menunduk - takut dipelototi seperti itu.

"Tenang, Hyung. Aku sudah membawa ramyun dan makanan, nih..." Kata Namja yang sekarang ini membawa tiga mangkuk ramyun dan sekantung plastik besar yang penuh dengan makanan. Shindong yang mendengar kata makanan langsung menuju Namja itu -Choi Siwon-.

"Shindong Hee, Kali ini hukumanmu karena menghabiskan jatah member lain adalah tidak mendapat makanan apapun dari member lainnya kecuali saat makan selama seminggu. Dan ini berlaku juga untukmu, Donghae." Ucap Leeteuk yang sekarang ini sudah menjadi Jungsoo mode on - menatap tajam kedua dongsaengnya. Shindong pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi - takut menatap mata tajam seorang Park Jung Soo. Sementara Donghae mengangguk pasrah.

"Err... Karena Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi disini, Ayo kita makan." Ucap Siwon agak canggung karena sedari tadi dikacangin terus. Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga makan bersama.

* * *

"Oh iya Kyu. Aku tadi bertemu seorang wanita. Dia tadi bertanya tentang Super Junior. Lalu Dia memberikan ini untukmu." Kata Siwon sambil memberikan sebuah surat berwarna merah marun kepada Kyuhyun. Leeteuk pun agak curiga dengan surat itu.

"Siapa yang memberikannya?"

"Mollayo, Teuki Hyung. Dia menatapku dan bertanya, 'Kau Siwon Super Junior, kan?' Dan dijawab iya. Lalu Dia memberikan ini padaku dan mengatakan, 'Berikan ini kepada Magnae kalian.' Dan setelah itu Dia pergi."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya- Kyu, lebih baik Kau membukanya."

"Iya Hyung."

Kyuhyun yang sudah menghabiskan ramyunnya pun membuka amplop itu dan disusul oleh bau anyir dari kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Untung yang lain telah menghabiskan makanannya sehingga tidak ada yang muntah.

"Ini... Bau darah?" Gumannya yang segera menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya karena bau dari darah yang terlihat menjijikkan.

"Eh? Kyu, ada tulisannya nih." Kata Leeteuk sambil menunjuk sebuah tulisan berwarna hitam yang dikelilingi oleh darah yang kemungkinan berasal dari bangkai. Siwon pun merebut kertas itu dari Kyuhyun dan membacanya.

"For Super Junior's Evil magnae. Kau takkan lolos walaupun Kau membungkam dalam tentang hal ini. Mulai sekarang hidupmu hanya dihitung dalam beberapa hari saja. Scinerely, 2K."

"Perbuatan Antis?"

"Tidak, Hyungdeul. Ini terlalu kejam untuk seorang Antis."

"Jangan-jangan... Dia memang mengincarmu, Kyuhyun!?"

"Berani-beraninya Dia mengincar Dongsaengku! Ke-"

"Ah! Teuki Hyung! Kau ingat orang yang menabraknya kemarin, kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba - memotong kata-kata Siwon. Leeteuk hanya bisa mengangguk kepalanya.

"Waeyo, Kyunnie?"

"Aku... Aku melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, Hyung! Dan Orang itu seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Inspektur Cho!"

"MWO!? KENAPA KAU BARU MEMBERITAHUKAN INI KEPADAKU KYU? AYO KITA LAPORKAN INI KEPADA INSPEKTUR CHO! KAJJA, KYU!"

"Nde, Teuki hyung..."

Dan tinggallah di ruang tengah oleh Siwon sendiri.

"Hei, Teuki hyung, Kyuhyunnie... Tunggu!"

* * *

...Sementara itu di Ruang Serbaguna di Seoul Police Department...

 _[?] (It's) funny, I don't think so! Seolgyohajima_

 _Nan gab junge gab, neol marya eul junge eul_

 _I Power game eseo millyeo beorin jaga neo hanappunigenya?_

 _[?] Just close your lips. Shut your tongue_

 _[?] Na honja dareun kumeul ggumyeon jeoldae andwae jigeum niga piryohae_

 _[?] Niga piryohae [?] Niga piryohae_

Tiba-tiba musik yang terdengar di radio itu langsung berhenti. Tiga belas Namja itu hanya menatap pelaku penghenti musik itu dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kyu-Sunbae... apa lagi kesalahan kami?" Tanya salah satu dari tiga belas Namja itu dengan tatapan memelas kepada Inspektur Cho. Sementara yang ditanyai hanya menatapnya garang.

"Harusnya Kau sudah bisa menebak tinggi rendahnya lagu. Asal Kau tahu Kim Woon Hae, walau nadamu itu bass, namun nadamu tidak sampai hanya dibagian ini! Kau pernah mendengarkan lagu Mamacita atau belum, sih?" Bentak Inspektur Cho dengan suara bassnya yang membentak Namja itu yang sekarang ini masih cengengesan.

"Ya sudah. Nanyikan lagu terakhir, Super Junior Sorry-Sorry. Kita dance bareng." Katanya sambil memasukkan sebuah kaset dan menutup nya, lalu Dinyalakan radio itu. Alunan lagu menambah dance yang digerakkan oleh mereka semua menjadi sangat bagus. Tepat beberapa detik sebelum intro dimulai, Inspektur Cho sempat melompat.

"Inspektur Cho! Gawat!"

 **BRAAAK!**

"AAAARRGGGHHHHH!"

Seketika pendaratan seorang Inspektur Senior Cho Kyuhyun pun gagal total karena terpeleset dengan keadaan kakinya membuka seratus delapan puluh derajat gegara terpeleset saat Min Yoon memanggilnya. Penyebab? Author tidak tahu.

"Kyu-saeng/Inspektur Cho, Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya mereka semua sambil membantunya berdiri tapi gagal. Seketika salah satu Hoobaenya pun menyadari sesuatu di sepatu sang Inspektur bernada bass tinggi itu dan mengambil sedikit.

"Ini kan sabun cuci piring. Kok ada disini?" Katanya sambil menatap krim itu dengan heran. Sementara itu Inspektur Cho yang mengetahui hal itu dari Hoobaenya langsung berteriak "YAK LEE HEEJUUUUUUUUUNG!"

* * *

...Sementara itu di Ruang Pembuat Profil...

'YAK, LEE HEEJUUUUUUUUNG!"

Seorang Namja berambut pirang bermata sapphire berkulit putih dan memakai hem hijau dengan bawahan celana panjang hitam hanya bisa bergidik ngeri mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya dengan amarah. Suara bassnya membuat Dia mengenal siapa pemilik teriakan itu.

'Aduh. Inspektur Gingseng itu tahu jika Aku sedang mengerjainya. Bagaimana ini? Kabur saja, ah...' Batinnya sambil menyelinap pergi.

* * *

...Sementara itu di Tempat Interogasi Khusus...

"YAK LEE HEEJUUUUUUUUUNG!"

"Siapa yang teriak, Hyung? Kamu ya Kyu?" Tanya sang Kudanya Super Junior dengan tatapan bingung yang mengarah ke sang magnae. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena memang kenyataannya bukan Dia yang teriak.

"Lalu siapa yang teriak?"

"Maaf telah menunggu lama. Lho? Kalian?" Tanya Inspektur Cho yang sekarang ini dipapah oleh kedua Hoobaenya dan dibagian lipatan paha ada kompres dingin. Mereka agak kesulitan untuk mendudukkan Sunbae mereka karena cara jatuhnya yang membuat Dia tidak bisa duduk nyaman.

"Woon Hae, kalo mau menolong orang yang becus, dong..." Bentak salah satu Hoobaenya kepada Partnernya.

"Anio... Harusnya Kamu yang becusan sedikit..." Balas Partner dari Hoobaenya itu.

"Harusnya Kamu, KIM WOON HAE!"

"YAK, KIM EUN HAE, KENAPA KAU MEMBENTAK KAKAK KEMBARMU, HAH!?"

"HARUSNYA KAU YANG HARUS DIBENTAK!"

"To-tolong..." Ujar sang Inspektur Senior yang mendengar pertengkaran Kembaran-yang-kebetulan-menjadi-partner. Siwon pun turun tangan untuk menenangkan mereka, sementara Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun berusaha mendudukkan Inspektur Cho yang telah kena sial dua kali.

* * *

"Akhirnya Kau bisa duduk dengan nyaman..." Celetuk Kyuhyun yang sekarang melihat Inspektur Cho sedang memberikan deathglare terbaik kepada kedua Hoobaenya yang sekarang ini menundukkan kepala. Sementara yang lain berusaha menahan tawa mendengar celetukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Oh, iya. Kenapa kalian kesini? Bukannya kalian semua seharusnya konser?" Tanya Inspektur Cho sedikit keheranan saat melihat tiga member Super Junior sedang berada di depan mejanya, dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Bahkan dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibayangkan.

"Kami sedang tidak ada jadwal. Dan kami seharusnya beristirahat dengan tenang jika Kyuhyun tidak memerima surat terror." Jelas Siwon sambil menyerahkan surat yang dibawanya sedari tadi. Inspektur Cho yang membaca surat itu pun membelalakkan matanya.

"Super Junior Magnae Cho Kyuhyun, nyawamu sekarang ini dalam bahaya. Ini bukan perbuatan antis. Ini murni karena Dia memang mengincar Kyuhyun." Ucap Inspektur Cho dengan nada bass dinginnya, membuat para member yang ada disana hanya membelalakkan mata, termasuk Siwon yang belum mengenal baik siapa Inspektur Cho.

"Ehm... permisi. Apa tinggal Saya yang belum mengenal Anda?" Tanya Siwon yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Inspektur Cho yang membuatnya langsung diam. Sang Inspektur pun mendecak dan menjawab. "Cho Kyuhyun Imnida. Panggil Aku Inspektur Cho."

Kyuhyun pun meneruskan, "Oh iya. Setelah Kau memberitahukan ciri-ciri pelaku kepadaku dan Teuki Hyung, Aku mena- ah, bukan menabrak lagi. Lebih tepatnya Aku disenggol seseorang dan tanpa sengaja melihat wajahnya. Dan wajahnya persis yang dijelaskan olehmu."

"Itu satu hari sebelum Kau menerima surat ini?" Interogasi Inspektur Cho kepada ketiga orang itu.

"Nde."

"Huft... Baiklah. Min Yoon-ah, maaf merepotkanmu lagi. Tapi, bisakah Kau menyuruh Choi Yijong untuk menganalisis surat ini? Juga tolong ambil sample darah untuk dianalisis oleh Park Jung Seok. Dan tolong Pacar barumu itu menganalisis surat ini. Dia 'kan profiler..." Perintah Inspektur Cho kepada Min Yoon yang langsung mengerjakan apa yang harus Dia lakukan.

"Ehm... Kyu-sunbae, bagaimana dengan latihan kita?" Tanya salah satu Hoobaenya yang masih berada di belakangnya. Inspektur Cho hanya bisa mendesah. "Oke, kita lanjutkan. Apalagi Kau, Woon Hae. Suaramu masih belum sampai. Kau yakin lagunya itu? Kita bakal kalah lagi sama Mokpo, lho."

"Hah? Memang kenapa?" Tanya Leeteuk sang kebingungan akan kata-kata Inspektur Cho. Sementara Inspektur Cho pun menjelaskan. "Beberapa bulan lagi, Kepolisian Korea Selatan akan mengadakan Police Song Festival dimana para Polisi yang memiliki keahlian menyanyi dan dance dikumpulkan untuk merebut kan piala bergilir dari berbagai kategori. Biasanya ada perwakilan dari setiap kota. Kemarin Mokpo telah mempertahankan Dance Singer selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Kepolisian Seoul mempertahankan Ballad Singer selama tiga tahun terakhir. Daegu mempertahankan Ballad Singer Duet selama dua tahun. Incheon mempertahankan Piala Dancer Solo selama lima tahun terakhir. Dan Busan mempertahankan Piala Dancer Team baru satu tahun."

"Aku baru tahu Polisi akan mengadakan Festival seperti itu." Komentar Leeteuk mengerjab tak percaya.

"Maka dari itu Aku dan tim Hoobaeku berlatih bersama. Aku mewakili di Ballad solo dan duet, Sementara Hoobaeku ini mewakili Dance Singer. Sementara yang lain mempersiapkan dance solo dan team. Tapi Leadernya itu lho. Bagiannya aja nggak kuat." Sindir Inspektur Cho yang mendapat respon berupa rengekan dari salah satu Hoobaenya yang dimaksud. Sementara yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Memang lagunya apa?" Tanya Siwon dengan penuh penasaran.

"Lagu single terbaru Super Junior, Mamacita." Balas Inspektur Cho malas yang membuat ketiga member Super Junior itu terkikik. Ternyata Inspektur Cho jika membahas suatu hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus tanpa Dia sadari Dia telah curhat tentang persiapan para Hoobaenya yang selalu kena salah.

"Memang salahnya dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun menuju salah satu Hoobae Inspektur Cho yang merengek tadi yang dijawab oleh Hoobaenya. "Bagian setelah rap. Suara saya tidak sampai sana."

"Oh... Kau kebagian bagian itu, ya? Coba kamu nyanyikan bagian itu." Selidik Kyuhyun yang mendapat anggukan dari sang Hoobae alias Kim Woon Hae.

 _Na honja dareun kumeul ggumyeon jeoldae andwae jigeum niga piryohae... Niga piryohae... Niga piryohae_

Yang lainnya pun garuk-garuk kepala. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Inspektur Cho. Nadanya tidak sesuai dengan nada yang seharusnya. "Walau nadamu bass, tapi tingkatan suaramu rendah juga, ya... Kuberikan saran, ya... Hanya saran. Kalian bisa menggunakan saranku, boleh tidak. Coba Kalian menyanyikan lagunya Super Junior yang judulnya Opera. Jadi Perform kalian saat festival jadi sempurna. Dan Kau tak perlu takut jika suaramu tidak sampai." Saran Leeteuk bijak.

"Benar juga katamu. Gomawo, Jung Soo.." Kata Inspektur Cho sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Leeteuk dengan keras. Kyuhyun yang tidak kuat ketawa berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya yang dibantu dengan Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian jika butuh bantuan bilang ke Kami, Arraso?"

"Arraso. Tapi, kenapa Kalian juga ikut campur?" Tanya Woon Hae yang keheranan karena mereka telah ikut campur dalam urusan mereka.

"Karena Kami tak ingin single kami hancur hanya karena seorang Polisi saat menyanyikannya, dan saat itu juga nadanya tidak sampai." Celetuk Siwon yang mendapat tatapan yang membingungkan.

"Single? Memangnya Kalian siapa?" Tanya Woon Hae tajam. Kyuhyun pun melirik kepada kedua hyungdeulnya yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari keduanya. Leeteuk pun sedikit berdehem.

"Anneyong~ Urineun Super Junior Imnida..." Ucap mereka dengan kompak yang diikuti dengan suara Leeteuk. "Urineun Syupeo Juni-"

"OEO!"

Semua orang yang ada disana hanya terdiam. Sementara Inspektur Cho sudah mengeluarkan evil smirk andalannya serta memasang headphone yang digabungkan di lehernya dan mendengarkan lagu sekeras mungkin.

"YAK, INSPEKTUR SENIOR CHO KYUHYUN-SUNBAE! KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG JIKA MEREKA MEMBER SUJU, HAH!?" Sesuai dugaannya, kedua Hoobae satu divisi dengan Inspektur Cho berteriak tepat di masing-masing telinganya yang (untungnya) telah disumpal dengan headphone dan mereka berdua mulai mengomeli Sunbae mereka didepan member Super Junior.

'Jika Heechul (Hyung) ada disini, Mereka berdua bakal kena batunya.' Batin mereka sambil speechless melihat mereka berdua mengomel namun tidak didengarkan Sunbae mereka. Untung ruangan itu kedap suara.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Inspektur Cho membuka headphone miliknya dan bertanya dengan polos yang membuat member Super Junior yang ada disana sweatdropped dan Hoobaenya menggeram kesal keluar ruangan. Yaitu 'Sudah selesai ngomelnya?'.

Inspektur Cho pun melihat jam dan membulatkan matanya. Dia pun menatap mereka dengan khawatir. Lalu bertanya pada mereka, "Kalian ada jadwal tidak untuk jam Tiga sore dan seterusnya?"

"Nanti jam Lima sore kami perform di Incheon, dan setelah itu tidak ada." Kata Leeteuk sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. Sementara Inspektur Cho membulatkan matanya.

"Kalian tahu ini jam berapa?"

"Ani. Kami kesini dengan terburu-buru. Jadi, Kami tidak bawa jam. Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

"Lihat Ini."

Inspektur Cho mengarahkan layar Smartphone miliknya yang bermerek ASUS Zenfone 5 ke hadapan mereka bertiga. Disana terpampang jam Lima Belas lebih Tiga Puluh Menit. Semua member pun membelalakkan matanya.

"MWOYA!? CEPAT SEKALI INTEROGASINYA!?" Teriak mereka yang membuat Inspektur Cho menggeram sial karena lupa memasang headphonenya.

"Karena Kalian harus bersiap Perform, jadi kuizinkan untuk keluar dari ruang interogasiku." Katanya dengan tenang. Sementara yang lain meninggalkannya.

"Kim Dong Hyuk, Kim Seo Gaek, apa Kalian tahu? KALIAN telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar, tahu. Beraninya Kalian Meneror seseorang yang kukagumi sejak Aku masih SMA. Kali ini takkan kumaafkan!"

* * *

"Huft... Aku sangat lelah, Hyung..." Keluh Siwon sambil melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat. Sementara yang lain sudah pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap tidur. Mereka baru saja pulang perform di Incheon, seperti yang dikatakan Leeteuk kepada Inspektur Cho.

"Kyu, kenapa Kau masih main game terus, sih..." Keluh sang Ethernal Magnae, Kim Ryeowook tepat disampingnya. Kyuhyun dan lainnya melihat Ryeowook dengan tatapan lapar. Ryeowook yang melihat perubahan wajah dan tatapan Hyungdeulnya serta dongsaengnya pun bergidik ngeri.

"Bisakah Kau membuatkan kami makanan, Wookie?" Tanya yang lainnya dan membuat Ryeowook facepale dan segera membuatkan makanan untuk mereka semua. Sementara itu Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang asik bermain game.

"Kyu..." Siwon pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Wae?"

"Soal surat terror itu, Kyunnie. Apa orang lain mengirimkan terror kepadamu lagi?"

"Sejauh ini belum Hyung. Memang kenapa?"

Siwon pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Inilah pertanyaan yang ingin Dia hindari. Walau sepele, namun penjelasannya sangat panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau keluar dulu. Bye, Kyunnie." Kata Siwon sambil meninggalkan Dorm. Kyuhyun pun melihat Siwon pergi merasakan firasat buruk. Namun, segera Dia tepis Firasat itu jauh-jauh.

'Mungkin hanya firasatku saja.'

* * *

Next Chapter : Long-Distance Murder Pt. 1

* * *

Huft... Konfliknya dimulai! Nggak ada yang menyangka, kan jika Inspektur Cho itu ternyatta seorang ELF? Memang sih... Dia selama ini kelihatan biasa saja melihat member Super Junior berada di depanya... Tapi itu bukan hanya karena Professionalitasnya sebagai Polisi, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu. Dan ini ada hubungannya dengan foto di smartphone miliknya yang ternyata bermerek ASUS (lihat baik-baik di Prolouge.).

Dan main untuk reader sekalian, Saya disini ingin mengatakan jika Setiap hari Selasa, Fic ini akan saya Update. Dan maaf, kali ini Author sementara tidak merevisi typonya karena Author sedang sibuk untuk menata Hoobae Author yang akan nge-pum (Menjaga lalu lintas) tanggal sebelas Sekalian persiapan kemah besar setelah lebaran nanti. Sebenarnya sih... tugas Author sudah selesai... tinggal pelaksanaannya... #AuthordihajarProvost

Kim Dong Hyuk disini adalah OC, lho... Dan member Super Junior satu per satu bakalan nongol, kok... Dan ada juga yang tanya ini fic yaoi atau bukan. Sekali lagi saya bilang ini fic Brothership! Dan maaf jika penulisannya masih berantakan. Seperti inilah style penulisan saya.

Soal Inspektur Cho lagi. Inspektur Cho murni Korea, Kok... tapi mata biru skynya memang didapat dari Ayahnya *ga ada yang nanya, thor...*. Btw soal Teuki, saya baru nyadar, ya... Harusnya saya buat lain agar nggak mainstream amat. :v #malahketawasendiri -_-

Soal buronan, buronannya itu nggak salah paham. Dia menyadari Kyuhyun Oppa melihat wajahnya. Jadi, Dia menerrornya agar Dia bisa membunuh Kyuhyun Oppa sekalian membunuh Inspektur Cho.

Hahaha... Kayaknya semuanya takut sama Teuki Oppa kalo marah, ya? Itu baru seberapa. Nanti pas klimaksnya Dia bakal marah besar bareng memberdeul yang lain. Lihat aja nanti.

Soal Kim Seo Gaek, memang dari sananya Dia kejam Kok. Oh iya. Fic ini terinspirasi dari Criminal Case Pacific Bay. Jadi yang pernah main game ini jangan nyepoiler, ya...#nyiapinGrimReaper

Udahan dulu, ya... Good Luck and Salute Writer...

Ps : soal Police Song Festival itu cuma fiktif ya... Soalnya ada hubungannya dengan epilouge.


	4. Chapter 3 : Long-Distance Murder Pt 1

Chapter terbaru dari Terror For Magnae datang... ^^ _Kept you waiting huh?_ #dilemparMaterous Makasih atas reviewnya ya... karena kemarin nggak bales review gegara kemarin upload lewat andro, jadi kali ini upload lewat PC saudara dan kita bales review sekarang.

 **mmzzaa : Hahaha... emang belum waktunya gregeten, sih... jika panjangin nanti malah meletak andro gua. Oke... makasih buat reviewnya.. ^^**

 **Shofie Kim : Emang agak absurd, sih... tapi itulah sifat si Inspektur aneh. #diheadshotInspekturCho Thanks for review...**

 **angel sparkyu : kecepetan, ya alurnya? Maaf ya... Dan makasih buat review...**

 **Desviana407 : Penaswaran, ya? penasaran, ya? #malahmanasin oke.., thanks for review...**

 **Shin Ririn1013 : yah... nanti pasti tahu, dah! Thamks for review...**

 **kyuhae : Wah... kamu main juga, ya? Bisa tahu apa Fbnya biar bisa main bareng? #dilemparinperabotanrumah oke. nanti lihat aja. Thanks for review...**

 **lydiasimatupang2301 : udah dilanjutin kok... thanks for review...**

 **Wonhaesung Love : udah lanjut kok... thanks for review...**

 **aya : Kesulitan, ya? ahaha.. temen Author Honey aja kadang kadang nggak paham apa yang Author Honey sebutin. :D Makasih buat review...**

 **Sparkyubum : iya, iya... ini udah dimulai, kok... makasih udah review...**

 **dewidossantosleite : Banyak hal yang nggak disangka, kan? ini lanjutannya. thanks for review...**

 **hyunnie02 : fanboy? Gue cewe mbak~ #pundungdiMMA *Eh nyasar fandom* Lihat aja nanti seru apa nggak.** **oh... yang bagian itu maksudnya yang jatuh itu Inspektur Cho... bukan Kyuhyun Oppa... dan kakak Inspektur Cho nonggolnya beberapa chapter lagi. paham? #dibantaireader makasih buat review...**

 **Chohyun : yah... dan kemungkinan itu... #langsungkicep Anyway, Thanks for review...**

 **Citra546 : Yah... nanti pas sekuelnya bakalan dijelasin kenapa kok namanya sama... tapi nggak sekarang... dan kemungkinan crossover dah...^^ Thanks for review...**

 **KLiieff19 : Ini udah lanjut, kok... makasih buat review..**

 **aprilliaryusa.19 : Ini udah lanjutm kok... Thanks for review...**

 **fitrikyu2903 : Ehm... yoroshiku... *Maklum aja, ya... kemampuan Korea Author melemah setelah laptop sialan Author rusak dan diuji lagi buat baca dan translate kata-katanya Jack pas Dia pake bahasa korea T.T* ini udah dlanjut, kok... makasih buat review...**

 **riritary9 : Ini udah diupdate, kok... mabok gua nulis ending chapter ini aja... :v dan ini lagi kok malah lagu gloomy sunday juga -.- #OOT *maklum... lagi dengerin lagu soundtrack Dreadout* anyway, Makasih udah baca... ^^**

Kali ini kasus pertama sudah nongol. Siapakah pelakunya? Kita lihat bersama-sama...

Disclaimer dan Warning : lihat di Prolog

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Chapter 3 : Long-Distance Murder Pt. 1

* * *

Choi Siwon sepertinya sedang merasa tidak senang. Bagaimana tidak, setelah Kyuhyun menerima surat terror itu Dia merasa bersalah karena telah menerimanya dari Wanita itu. Dan Dia merasa Kyuhyun serta Leeteuk telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan surat itu... Dia merasa ada yang kurang dari surat itu. Tapi, apa?

Persetan dengan surat terror itu. Sekarang Dia merasa psikisnya lelah, lelah untuk memikirkan segalanya. Dan Dia mulai berpikir untuk berekreasi ke taman hanya sekedar refreshing bukan hal yang buruk.

Dengan penyamaran secukupnya, Dia berjalan menyusuri trotoar tanpa takut jika para fans mengejarnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Dia berhenti. Sepertinya Dia memikirkan tempat yang pas. Lalu, Dia kembali berjalan tanpa tahu tempat yang ingin Dituju. Dan sekali lagi Dia berhenti. Kali ini Dia berhenti cukup lama. Dia masih bingung harus kemana. Sampai...

 **TIIINN! TIIIIN!**

"*^$:%:#-:%-${={:%"%!" Teriak Para pengemudi mobil dengan ucapan tak senonoh yang sengaja Author sensor agar fanfic ini masih di level yang seadanya.

"Eh!? Mian... Jeongmal Mianhae..." Ucap Siwon yang langsung menepi dari jalan raya. Saking stresnya Dia sampai sampai tadi berhenti di jalan raya.

Kali ini Dia menuju ke tempat Gym. Mungkin sudah lama Dia tidak ke tempat ini. Tempatnya cukup tenang, sih... Namun semua itu berubah ketika ada benda jatuh dari atap.

BRAAAK! CRAASSSHH!

Sontak kayu yang berisi puluhan pisau menimpa seorang Yeoja berusia dua puluh tahunan. Semua orang yang ada disana langsung melarikan diri, sementara Siwon berlari menuju Yeoja tersebut.

"Hei, Gwechana?" Tanyanya sambil memegang kepala Yeoja yang sepertinya tidak terkena kayu itu dengan jari kekarnya. Yeoja itupun hanya menunjuk sebuah radio mati. Dan tangannya pun langsung tergeletak lemas. Nyawanya telah dicabut sang pencabutan nyawa.

"Yak! Bertahanlah!" Katanya sambil berusaha melepaskan kayu yang berisi pisau itu, tanpa menyadari Dia telah membuat kesalahan.

* * *

'Kenapa firasatku kali ini tidak enak, ya?' Batin sang Magnae sambil memegang smartphone miliknya dengan kuat. Dia sedang tidak fokus untuk bermain game karena firasat ini. Dia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Kyu, Siwon sudah pulang atau belum?" Tanya sang Angel without wings kepada Namja yang memiliki julukan GameKyu ini. Sementara yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng khawatir.

"Anio, Hyung. Dia belum pulang." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa Hyung merasakan feeling yang sama, Hyung?" Lanjutnya. Leeteuk hanya diam sambil mengunggulkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa Ia juga memiliki feeling yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Kali ini bukan bahaya fisik yang mengancamnya. Tapi apapun itu akan membuatnya stress karena salah satu Dongsaengnya mengalami hal buruk. Dia merasa sebuah masalah besar akan datang. Tapi, Apa masalah itu?

 **BRAAAK!**

"TEUKI HYUNG! ADA PEMBUNUHAN DI GYM TEMPAT SIWON HYUNG BERADA! SEKARANG ADA SEORANG POLISI BERNAMA INSPEKTUR CHO TELAH MENJADIKAN DIA TERSANGKA UTAMA, HYUNG!" Teriak Donghae yang sempat membanting pintu lantai 11 dengan tidak berperilaku kepintuan (?).

"HAH!? INSPEKTUR CHO MENJADIKAN SIWON HYUNG SEBAGAI TERSANGKA UTAMA!?" Sang Magnae berteriak tak percaya karena Hyungnya telah dijadikan tersangka oleh temannya itu. Sementara Leeteuk hanya tercengang tidak percaya.

"Nde, Hyung. Dan yang lebih parahnya Siwon Hyung tidak boleh ikut perform dan syuting sampai kasus ini selesai." Lanjut Donghae yang mendapat teriakan dari keduanya.

"Kyu, Kita ke-"

"Jika Anda ingin kesana dengan magnae Kalian, sayangnya itu telah terlambat. Saya sudah sampai disini duluan." Ucap Inspektur Cho dingin. Yang lainnya pun tersentak.

"Ngomong-ngomong... saya ingin menanyakan satu hal." Ucap Inspektur Cho yang disambut dengan desakan jantung dari mereka bertiga.

"Toiletnya dimana?"

 **GUBRAK!**

Ketiga Namja kelewat tampan ini langsung gedubrakan ria di lantai mendengar hal konyol seperti itu. Sementara sang Inspektur tengah menahan 'panggilan alam'.

"Ugh... oke. Ada di sana." Kata Leeteuk yang menunjukkan arah kamar mandi. Inspektur Cho pun berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dan memenuhi 'panggilan alam'.

"Oh, iya. Kenapa kalian kesini, Min Yoon-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk yang masih penasaran dengan kedatangan Inspektur Cho dan partnernya yang tersisa.

"Kami disini untuk mencari dorm nomer 889. Soalnya salah satu tersangka selain Siwon-sshi dan tiga tersangka lainnya juga tinggal disini." Ujarnya jujur. Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oh... Penghuni yang sukanya mabuk itu, ya." Celetuk Donghae yang mendapatkan tatapan dari semua orang.

"Kau kenal Dia?" Tanya Min Yoon sambil yang melototkan matanya - tak percaya. Sementara Donghae menggeleng sembari mengatakan 'tidak' yang langsung mendapatkan kemplangan tangan dari sang leader.

"Appo, Teuki Hyung... sakit tahu!"

"Itu karena Kau MENGGANGGU penyelidikan mereka!"

"Tapi, Aku tahu dimana ruangan itu. Jika tidak salah, dekat dorm lantai dua belas. Ayo kuantar kesana." Katanya sambil menarik tangan Min Yoon dengan paksa sambil meninggalkan kedua Namja itu ditempat - mematung.

 **CKLEK!**

"Huah... leganya..." ucap Sang Inspektur dengan tenang. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk masih diam tak bergeming.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, Leeteuk-sshi, Kalian tahu Min Yoon berada?" Tanya Inspektur Cho sambil menengok kearah lain. Sementara yang ditanya hanya masih mematung. Inspektur Cho masih dian dengan muka kebingungan.

"Oh... perempuan sexy yang diantar sama Donghae tadi? Dia pergi ke dorm nomer 889 tadi." Celetuk Kang In yang entah muncul darimana mendengarkan ucapan Mereka.

"Kalau begitu, antar Aku kesana. Bisakah?" Tanya Inspektur Cho dengan tatapan tajamnya menuju Leeteuk. Sementara sang Leader hanya mendesak keras.

"Baiklah. Kami akan mengantarnya kesana."

"Gamashahamnida atas bantuan anda semua." Katanya dengan sopan sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Ta-"

"Kang In, Sepertinya kita bertiga harus kesana." Potong Leeteuk dengan cepat dan direspon dengan gerutuan dari Sang Racoon.

"Aku mau tidur saja. Aku merasa lelah sekali, Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menuju ke kamarnya yang kini berbeda dengan Sungmin. Leeteuk yang mendengarnya hanya melotot.

"Kau yakin, Kyuhyunnie? Aku merasa itu ide yang amat buruk. Apalagi Ka-"

"Hyung. Umurku sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun. Aku sudah dewasa. Aku sudah menjaga diriku sendiri, Hyung." Potong Kyuhyun yang kini menatap tajam Leeteuk - membuatnya begidik ngeri.

"Ditambah lagi besok kita harus perform lebih banyak. Belum lagi Aku harus syuting di Radio Star. Jadi Aku harus istirahat, Hyung. Jebal..." ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari yang pertama. Leeteuk yang awalnya begidik pun hanya bisa tersenyum - senang apabila magnaenya menjadi dewasa dengan cepat. Walau begitu, matanya masih menatapnya dengan sendu. Kecelakaan yang terjadi saat 2007 dan keluarnya Hankyung saat itu telah mengubahnya sifatnya dengan drastis. Dari seorang yang penurut namun cukup kekanak-kanakan hingga menjadi sosok magnae usil dan manja namun tahu tempat dimana Dia harus bertindak dewasa. Dia juga masih ingat saat Dia beserta teman-temannya mengerjai Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook untuk mendapatkan air mata karena emosi saat syuting EHB **TANPA** Sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Dan mereka pun tak menduga, apabila seseorang yang mereka ketahui bersikap usil dan bersikap cool bisa menangis.

 _"Maafkan Aku karena memotong pembicaraan Kalian."_ Ucapan Kyuhyun saat itu masih melekat di Ingatan Leeteuk seakan Dia merasa menyesal apa yang Dia telah lakukan saat Dia melihat Namja yang mendapat gelar EvilKyu itu menangis melihat Hyungdeulnya *coret*pura-pura*coret* bertengkar didepan mata hyungdeulnya. Suatu hal yang sulit diartikan. _"Sebenarnya -hiks- kondisiku masih belum membaik setelah kecelakaan itu. Aku harus lebih banyak istirahat dan check-up ke rumah sakit. Tapi, -hiks- apa-apaan ini!? Aku hanya ingin sembuh dan berkerja dengan Kalian semua. -hiks- Bukannya kita - para member - memikirkan satu sama lain, tapi malah memikirkan diri sendiri. Seharusnya Kau malu dengan dirimu sendiri. Maaf..."_

Perlu Dia akui saat itu cukup susah untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Sampai-sampai hampir semua member (kecuali Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan beberapa member yang menenangkan mereka berdua) harus menenangkan magnae tercinta Mereka.

Ya. Leeteuk masih mengingat hal itu. Dan kini dihadapannya adalah orang yang sama, namun sikapnya telah berbeda dari yang dulu.

Perlahan-lahan Leeteuk mendekati dongsaeng terkecilnya itu secara perlahan sampai Dia berada tepat didepannya. Tangannya pun memegang kening sang Magnae yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Panas. Kata itulah yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang ini.

"Tidurlah, Kyunnie. Kurasa Kau benar. Sepertinya Kau kurang sehat. Mungkin Kau sangat kelelahan hari ini." Katanya sambil menunjukkan angel smile miliknya. Kyuhyun pun mengembangkan senyum khasnya dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kyu, karena Nanti akan ada orang yang akan kesini, Dan Kau pastinya akan tidur. Ditambah lagi Aku tahu kebiasaan tidurmu itu walau tidak satu dorm. Jadi, Aku takkan mengunci pintu dorm." Kata Leeteuk yang tidak diperhatikan oleh Kyu.

'Ternyata Dia sudah terlelap...' Batin Leeteuk sambil mengajak Inspektur Cho menyusul Min Yoon dan Donghae bersama Kang In.

Tanpa meyadari ada seseorang bersembunyi di sekitar situ dan menyeringai seram.

* * *

Dikamar Kyuhyun yang kini telah pisah kamar dengan Sungmin, ada dua Namja disana. Namja yang satunya tertidur pulas, sementara yang lain memegang pisau-. Tunggu.

Salah satunya memegang pisau?

Dengan tatapan menyeringai, Namja itu mengarahkan pisaunya menuju perut Namja lainnya yang tertidur pulas. Sementara itu Sang Namja yang sedang tertidur itu - Kyuhyun - masih berada di posisinya. Sampai...

 **GREB!**

Seorang Namja lain menahan tangan kiri yang membawa pisau itu dengan tangan kanannya. Saat Namja yang ingin membunuh Kyuhyun itu memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang, terlihat sosok Namja China yang kini menatapnya tajam seakan aura kebencian dari Namja China itu memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Takkan Kubiarkan Kau mencelakakan Dongsaeng terkecilku walau Aku harus mati, Keparat!" desisnya sambil mencengkeram tangan kiri Namja itu sampai pisau yang awalnya dibawa oleh Namja itu jatuh. Setelah Namja China itu menendang pisau itu jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Namja penyerang itu - Dimana Dia menendangnya ke bawah ranjang Kyuhyun - perkelahian pun tak terelakkan.

Namja penyerang itu bersiap memukul mata kiri sang Namja China itu dengan tangan kanannya, namun pukulan itu ditangkis dan Namja China menyerang kembali dengan sikutan yang mengenai pipi kirinya. Kaki kanannya telah meng-tackle kedua Kaki Namja penyerang itu sehingga Dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Namja China akan menyerangnya, Namja penyerang itu malah menampar pipi kanan Namja China itu, berbalik lalu menendang Namja China itu di bagian perutnya. Namja China itu sedikit terpental. Namja Penyerang itu akan menendang pinggang Namja China, namun Dia kalah cepat. Namja China itu segera melakukan tendangan tepat di pelipis kanan Namja Penyerang - membuatnya terpental cukup jauh. Merasa tempat Mereka bertarung sempit, Namja Penyerang itu keluar dari tempat itu - pergi ke ruang tengah. Sementara itu Namja China itu mengejarnya - terpancing.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Namja China itu segera meng-tackle Namja penyerang itu sampai jatuh. Setelah itu, Dia segera menghajar Namja penyerang itu ditempat.

Merasa kurang diuntungkan, Namja Penyerang itu menghindari Serangan Namja China itu, berlari menuju belakangnya, menendang Punggung Namja itu dan melarikan diri.

"HEI! JANGAN LARI KAU BANG**T!" Teriaknya dengan bahasa Chinanya yang kental dan diselingi dengan bahasa korea kasar.

* * *

"Huh... Sial sekali hari ini. Masa di dorm itu tidak ada orang?" Ucap Min Yoon yang kini menuju ke dorm lantai sebelas yang mendapat respon dari Donghae berupa desahan serta tatapan 'Kau-bisa-berhenti-bicara-atau-tidak?'.

"Lho? Min Yoon? Kenapa Kau kesini?" Tanya Inspektur Cho ketika mereka berdua menunggu di lift yang dipakai oleh Inspektur Cho.

"Orangnya kini tak ada. Katanya keluar kota sejak tiga hari yang lalu." Ucap Min Yoon sambil masuk menuju lift dan memencet nomor sebelas. Sementara keempat Namja yang ada hanya menatapnya 'Anjir-Min-Yoon!'.

Selama mereka menuju ke lantai sebelas, hanya terjadi keheningan. Hal itu terjadi Sampai ketika Mereka tiba di lantai sebelas.

"HEI! JANGAN LARI KAU BANG**T!"

Insting Polisilah membuat seorang Inspektur Senior Cho Kyuhyun dan Yuniornya, Ahn Min Yoon berlari menuju dorm Super Junior yang berada di lantai yang sama yang disusul oleh ketiga orang itu. Disana, Terlihat seorang Namja China mencari seseorang yang keluar dari dorm itu. Ketika Leeteuk, Kang In, dan Donghae melihat Namja China itu, betapa kagetnya ketika Dia tahu siapa Namja itu.

"Ha - Hankyung (hyung)?" Ucap mereka bertiga dengan lirih. Namja China itu - Tan Hankyung - hanya membulatkan mata ketika Dia melihat mereka bertiga. Dia ingin berlari, namun tangan kirinya langsung digenggam dengan kuat oleh Inspektur Cho. Hankyung baru menyadari jika jaraknya dengan member Super Junior yang ada diluar hanya sekitar dua meter.

"Kau harus jelaskan kepada kami apa yang terjadi. Tidak peduli siapa Kau dan kenapa Kau kesini. Persetan dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang." Ucap Inspektur Cho dengan nada lebih dingin dari biasanya yang membuat Hankyung menghela napas.

"Hahh... Baiklah.".

* * *

"Jadi, Kau kesini karena Kau ingin mengunjungi mantan rekan-rekanmu itu?"

"YAK, INSPEKTUR CHO! DIA MASIH MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR, YA!"

"DAN KITA BUKAN HANYA REKAN! TAPI SAUDARA!"

"WALAU KAU POLISI NAMUN AKU BISA MENGHAJARMU KAPAN SAJA!"

Inspektur Cho kembali meringis mendengar ketiga member Super Junior yang masih aktif itu membentaknya lebih dari lima belas kali karena tidak menganggap Hankyung sebagai member Super Junior walau sudah keluar dari SM dan bersolo karir, sementara Hankyung dan Min Yoon tertawa renyah.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Hankyung menceritakan saat itu Dia akan mengunjungi Siwon yang saat itu terkena tahanan rumah dan akan pergi ke dorm sebelas dimana (ia duga) para member Super Junior berada. Namun, Dia melihat seseorang masuk kedalam dorm dan bersiap menyerang Kyuhyun. Dari situlah pertarungan itu terjadi.

"Haah... Maafkan Aku. Tapi, bisakah untuk sementara waktu Kyuhyun-sshi tidak tidur disitu? Karena disana kini sudah menjadi TKP." Ucap Inspektur Cho sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Akan kuusahakan." Balas Leeteuk dengan nada serius.

Inspektur Cho memberikan kode kepada Min Yoo. Untuk memindahkan semua baju Kyuhyun dan memasang garis polisi di pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Sementara Dia memindahkan Kyuhyun yang kini tertidur menuju sofa yang ada.

"Oh iya. Inspektur Cho, Jika ada tenda berwarna biru tolong pindahkan juga dari TKP. Karena jika Dia tahu tendanya ada disana, Dia khawatir tendanya itu dibawa oleh orang lain." Saran Donghae yang dibalas dengan anggukan Inspektur Cho sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu untuk investigasi.

Setelah menutup pintu, Inspektur Cho mempersiapkan alat-alat forensik yang Dia bawa. Lalu, Dia memasang earphone biru yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya. Lalu membuka smartphone miliknya.

'Hm... Sepertinya, lagu Perfection ini cocok juga.' Ucapnya dalam hati dan setelah Dia memasukkan Smartphone miliknya ke saku, Dia memulai investigasinya.

* * *

"Lho? Inspektur Cho nyanyi?" Tanya Leeteuk yang mengerutkan dahinya ketika tahu asal nyanyian itu dari kamar Kyuhyun yang kini berubah menjadi lautan barang bukti yang disebut dengan TKP.

"Itulah kebiasaan buruk Inspektur Cho jika sedang menginvestigasi. Mendengarkan musik yang menurutnya pas sambil menginvestigasi. Pernah dikira polisi nggak becus saat olah TKP oleh sunbae yang lain karena kebiasaannya ini. Walau didepannya adalah Komisaris Cho dari Incheon. Namun, entah kenapa Komisaris Cho malah membiarkannya. Yah... Walau kudengar mereka pernah menjadi partner saat Inspektur Cho masih jadi polisi di Incheon, sih..." Ungkap Min Yoon sambil menggaruk dahinya bingung.

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Ujar Donghae yang kini wajah menjadi pucat. Sementara lainnya hanya memandangnya bingung. "Waeyo, Donghae-ah?"

"Coba dengarkan baik-baik lagu yang Dia nyanyikan." Balas Donghae. Sementara yang lain pun terdiam - mendengarkan lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Inspektur Cho dengan seksama. Dan apa yang Mereka dengar tak bisa mereka percaya.

"Ehm... Min Yoon-sshi..." panggil Leeteuk yang mencoba menyembunyikan responnya. Sementara member Super Junior yang lain (Kecuali Kyuhyun yang tertidur) dan Hankyung kini dalam posisi speechless.

"Nde?"

"Apa Inspektur Cho seorang ELF?"

"Jika itu Aku tak tahu juga. Apapun yang berkaitan dengan lagu, film dan entertain yang lain sudah dianggap privasi oleh Inspektur Cho."

Dan Leeteuk tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Dia Speechless ditempat.

Kenapa?

Karena semua lagu yang Dia nyanyikan adalah album Super Junior.

"Aku tak percaya apa yang kudengar." Ucap Kang In bermonolog sendiri. Sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk kaku. Tanpa mereka sadari kedua kelopak mata sang magnae terbuka. Dia pun mengerjap sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Sementara Hankyung yang sedari tadi memangku kepala dongsaeng terkecilnya itu tersadar ketika ada gerakan di pahanya. Dia tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun terbangun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, lalu tertuju kepada Hankyung saja - tidak percaya.

Ya Tuhan... Tampar Dia jika ini mimpi.

"Ha-Hankyung... Hyung... Ke-kenapa kau ada di-"

 _"Gyeolgug neon acha neon achahage doelgeol kkog acha imi ttae neuj-eo!"_

Seketika semua orang disana hanya sweatdropped mendengar Inspektur Cho yang saking semangatnya menyanyi sambil mengolah TKP. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar pun terbuka.

"Maaf, ada kesalahan teknis..." Ucapnya dengan nada polos yang membuat yang lain sweatdropped berat.

"Olah TKP sudah selesai. Aku menemukan pisau dibawah ranjang Kyuhyun-sshi. Sementara Kyuhyun-sshi dilarang tidur di kamarnya sendiri untuk proses penyelidikan. Permisi." Ujar Inspektur Cho sambil keluar dari dorm Super Junior bersama Min Yoon. Sementara kelima Namja itu hanya berdiri disana sambil sweatdropped.

"HAN HYUUUUUNG!"

"HEI, KALIAN! BISAKAH KECILKAN SUARA KALIAN, HAH?"

"Mian, Teuki-hyung..."

"Hahaha..." Tawa Hankyung renyah. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya mengembangkan evil smirk miliknya.

"Hyung, kenapa Kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau akan kesini?" Tanya Kang In bingung.

"Yah... seperti yang kuceritakan pada Inspektur Ca-Ce..." Jawab Hankyung yang sedikit lupa akan nama Inspektur Cho.

"Inspektur Cho?" Timpal Leeteuk.

"Nah itu..."

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini gantian bingung.

"Nanti Hyung ceritakan. Oh, iya. Besok Sungmin mulai wamil, kan?" Tanya Leeteuk - mengganti pembicaraan.

"Nde, Hyung. Waeyo?"

"Mulai Besok Kau tidur disana saja, ya? Hari ini Kau tidur bersamaku." Kata Kang In menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan Leeteuk.

"Nde, Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun yang masih bingung apa yang terjadi. Dia pun teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan Kau, Hankyung Hyung?"

"Aku tidur di hotel. Soalnya Aku akan melakukan Fan Meeting besok." Katanya sambil diikuti dengan suara 'oh..'.

"Ya sudah. Aku kembali ke hotel dulu. Bye..." Kata Hankyung kembali ke Hotelnya. Yang lainnya pun melihatnya sampai Dia masuk ke lift.

"Kyu, Kajja. Akan kuceritakan apa yang terjadi." Ajak Kang In yang lalu diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Yah... Mungkin Mereka tak ingin Magnae Mereka terluka lagi.

Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran mereka.

* * *

"Oke. Kini kita akan merekap apa yang telah kita dapatkan, Inspektur Cho." Ucap Min Yoon sambil mengeluarkan data yang ada.

"Baiklah, Yoon-ah. Sebuah kasus pembunuhan terjadi di sebuah Gym. Korbannya adalah seorang wanita bernama Oh Jung In. Tersangkanya ada di data ini." Jelas Inspektur Cho ke seorang wanita berumur sekitar 20-30 tahunan berambut gelombang hitam, dengan pupil berwarna coklat, berkulit tan dan memakai pakaian khusus Chief.

"Aku mengerti Cho. Tapi, apa Kau yakin dengan hal ini? Dan kenapa Kau juga menghubungkan kasus penyerangan Kyuhyun-sshi ke kasus ini pula?" Tanya wanita itu dengan agak keheranan. Inspektur Cho pun mendesah kecil karena stress akan hal ini.

"Karena ini." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sesuatu yang berwarna hitam. Min Yoon yang tahu benda itu segera membulatkan mata.

"Itu kan..."

"Benar Min Yoon. Inilah remote yang kemungkinan mengontrol a-"

"INSPEKTUR CHO! GAWAT!" Teriak salah satu police officer yang datang secara tiba-tiba - memotong pembicaraan Inspektur Cho.

"Apa lagi, sih... Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang, dong! Kau tahu jika Kami sedang merekap?" Bentak Inspektur Cho sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan kasar. Police Officer itu malah tak mempedulikannya.

"GAWAT INSPEKTUR! CHOI SWON... CHOI SIWON MAU BUNUH DIRI!"

"Oh... bunuh diri-APA!?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Next Chapter : Long Distance Murder pt. 2

* * *

AKHIRNYA ENDING JUGA BUAT CHAPTER INI! SEMUANYA, MAAF LAMA NGGAK UPDATE CHAP INI! *nak... Capsnya nak...*

Oke. Sebenarnya di fanfic ini akan ada 3 kasus saja. Yang pertama Long Distance Murder, yang kedua DeadLast, dan yang terakhir Last Kill. Sumpah pembunuhan yang pertama mikirnya gimana agar alat pembunuhnya bisa jatuh itu susah susah gampang! Sampe dua sampai tiga bulan nggak jadi. *malah 6 bulan. 'Kan kamvret...* Soalnya agar bisa nyambung, tapi juga dapat dipahami. Tapi, makasih buat DC LAM 2 dan 3 (dan juga CC WE case #3), Akhirnya bisa buat bagaimana caranya agar bisa rasional.

Dan kali ini akhirnya Hankyung, Donghae serta Kang In nongol juga. Hah... case #1 part 1 selesai. Huft...

Udahan dulu aja. Good Luck and Salute Writer...

 _ **Published : 22 December 2015**_


	5. Chapter 4 : Long-Distance Murder Pt 2

Oke. Maafkan Author *coret* yang kurang ajar banget ini *coret* nggak pernah update-update ini fanfic. Author pusing ngurusin Bidik Misi (yang baru kelar menjelang SBMPTN), SNMPTN (yang akhirnya nggak lolos), UN (Yang nilainya berakhir *lumayan* jelek amat), SBMPTN (Yang ternyata diterima di ITS), ngisi data online (sampe' mondar-mandir nyari surat dari Desa pas lebaran), dan diakhiri dengan daftar ulang (yang pas berangkat dan pulangnya macet parah plus pertanyaan pas vertifikasi bidik misi yang bikin stress plus greget). Dan Kini Author berusaha bangkit dari Hiatus panjang ini.

Anyway, makasih buat kalian yang udah menunggu dengan sabar update dari TFM ini. Author terasa mau nangis abis nyelesaiin chapter ini. Mari kita review sekarang aja.

 **Wonhaesung love : Oke. Udah do next. Makasih buat review...**

 **Riritary9 : Hahaha... Namanya juga Kyuhyun. Mau bobok pas bencana pun kayaknya nggak bangun-bangun juga... #digebuksparkyu Dan jika dipikir-pikir masalah Kyuhyun Oppa memang masalah untuk semua... jika soal update Yah... begitulah. Baca curcolan Author yang diatas... Makasih buat review...**

 **Well : Yah... nanti tahu sendiri. Makasih buat review...**

 **Hwang635 : ini udah dilanjut kok... Makasih buat review...**

 **Riena : hehe... maafkan Author atas cerita ini ya... ^^V jika sikap itu Inspektur Cho emang elf, tapi Dia tak mau mengakuinya. #dilemparnovel gpp kok... makasih buat review...**

 **Hyunie02 : iya, nee-san... Saya Yeoja... #pundungdiYorozuya #ditendangpemiliknya *eh!? Salah fandom lagi...* gpp kok... setiap orang 'kan punya kesalahan... #peace... ini udah di update kok... makasih buat review...**

 **Isnainikyuhae : nggak kok... nanti dijelaskan soal itu di chapter depan... hehe... se-evil-evilnya magnae Super Junior, pasti tetap disayang oleh hyungduelnya deh... ini dilanjutin... Makasih buat review...**

 **Cho sabil : Yep. Dan ini lanjutannya. Makasih buat review...**

 **Lydiasimatupang2301 : ini udah dilanjutkan nih... makasih buat review...**

 **Shin Ririn1013 : Jawabannya ada disini. Dan jika kamu baca yang chapter kemarin bagian yang terakhir, kamu bakalan menemukan sebuah remote control yang dilakukan di kamar Kyuhyun yang kini menjadi TKP. Diduga remote itu digunakan untuk menurunkan alat pembunuhnya. Jadi, nggak mungkin kalau wajah pelakunya tertangkap CCTV di gym itu... Dan ini udah lanjut kok... Makasih buat review...**

 ** _P.S: jika ada kesalahan, langsung pn aja ya..._**

 **Melani. : mungkin kalo soal umur, kayaknya itu umurnya Inspektur Cho deh... soalnya nama lengkapnya 'kan sama dengan Kyuhyun... jadi Kyuhyun Oppa masih lebih muda kurang lebih tiga tahun dari Inspektur Cho itu sendiri... makasih buat review...**

 **Fiyrikyu2903 : hehehe... kayaknya Author mengkhianati lagi nih... maaf ya update lama... dan ini udah diupdate kok... makasih buat review...**

 **Guest : yah... silakan dilihat sendiri soal itu... dan yah... ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih sudah review...**

 **Desviana407 : eum... maafkan Author atas kesalahan konsep, ya... sebenarnya Author pengen saat part satu dari sebuah kasus itu sedikit dibuat lucu, lalu di part kedua dan ketiga menjadi tegang karena hal yang tak terduga. Tapi kayaknya itu takkan terjadi deh... pokoknya Author minta maaf atas ketidakpuasan anda! #bow dan iji udah dilanjut kok... makasih udah review...**

Oke. Langsung aja di TKP! #OVJnyasar

Disclaimer dan Warning : lihat di Prolog

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Chapter 4 : Long Distance Murder pt. 2

* * *

"APA? CHOI SIWON MAU BUNUH DIRI!?" Respon Inspektur Cho dengan wajah terkejut. Sementara police officer itu mengangukkan kepalanya."

"Iya... 'Kan saya Anda suruh Saya buat mengikuti Dia... jadi saya ikuti saja." Ujar Police Officer itu yang membuat Inspektur Cho mengerutkan dahinya.

" _YAK_! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengikutinya, _eoh_? Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu seperti itu, tahu!" Sembuh Inspektur Cho yang kini naik emosi. Apabila ini di animasi jepang, aura hitam segera mengelilingi tubuhnya. Segera semua orang bersembunyi di balik meja, sementara police officer itu dengan polosnya menjawab.

"Lho? Bukannya Detektif _Hoobae_ Ahn bilang jika Inspektur Cho menyuruhku untuk mengikuti Choi Siwon?"

Perempatan imajiner muncul dari dahi Inspektur Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan teriakan Dia membalas. "AKU TAK PERNAH MENYURUHMU UNTUK MELA-..."

Keadaan di ruangan itu pun langsung diam. Tiba-tiba aura hitam pun muncul dari tubuh Inspektur Cho yang kini sedang menatap tajam Min Yoon.

"Min Yoon..." bisiknya dengan suara yang lebih gelap. Sementara Min Yoon hanya tersenyum innocent dan menunjukkan peace pada Inspektur Cho. Sang Inspektur itu mendesah dan mulai berlari keluar dari ruangan itu sambil mengucapkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kita harus cepat untuk pergi ke tempat dimana Siwon berada."

Semua orang yang ada di sana hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Min Yoon pun menunjuk ke arah Police Officer yang tadi melapor dan berkata. "Kau. Tunjukkan jalannya."

"Siap!" Responnya yang dilanjutkan dengan berlarinya mereka berdua ke mobil untuk menyusul Inspektur Cho.

* * *

Siwon hanya menatap ke laut, dan berdiri di pinggiran tebing. Dia menatap ke depan sesekali Dia melihat ke belakang. Tempat yang begitu sepi. Dia pun kembali menatap kedepan. Tak ada waktu kembali. Ini semua adalah salahnya.

Ini salahnya Dia memberikan surat itu ke Kyuhyun. Ini salahnya karena tak bisa menyelamatkan wanita itu. Karenanya, Magnae dalam keadaan bahaya. Karena Dia, Super Junior terancam. Karena Dia...

Persetan dengan kata orang. Dia tak mau menyusahkan lagi. Itu saja. Dia pun memantapkan langkahnya kedepan. Mendekati jurang itu.

 _"PABO_! _"_

Sebuah tangan menariknya menjauhi tebing itu. Siwon pun tersentak dan kelihat kebelakang.

"I-Inspektur Cho?"

Inspektur Cho mencoba menarik sang Visual Super Junior itu walau Siwon melawannya.

" _Neun Pabboya_? Mencoba bunuh diri karena telah menjadi tersangka? Mana Anggota paling religius di Super Junior _eoh_?" Bentak Inspektur Cho yang kini menatap sengit Siwon.

"Apa tidak boleh manusia itu-"

" _PABO_!"

 **BHUAK!**

Siwon pun terduduk setelah pipinya dipikul oleh Inspektur Cho. Dia hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"MEMANGNYA KAU SAJA YANG MENGALAMI HAL SEPERTI INI! MELIHAT KEMATIAN SESEORANG SECARA LANGSUNG! AKU JUGA PERNAH! MALAH AKU MELIHAT KEKASIHKU DIBUNUH DENGA-"

"Kekasih?" Potong Siwon yang kebingungan dengan yang dimaksud oleh Inspektur Cho. Inspektur Cho yang nenyadari perkataannya itu hanya membulatkan mata, namun tiba-tiba Dia terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Inspektur Cho!" Ucap Min Yoon sambil berlari menujunya. Sementara Inspektur Cho berbalik dan pergi menjauhi Siwon dan lainnya.

"Investigasi TKP dan Interogasi kuserahkan padamu, Min Yoon." Ujarnya sambil berjalan menjauhi kerumunan. Sementara Min Yoon hanya bisa mendesah melihat kelakuan Sunbaenya yang sedikit aneh. Dia pun mendekati Siwon dan mulai bertanya.

"Jadi, darimana kita mulai?"

* * *

" _Hyung..._ " Ucap Donghae sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Leeteuk. "Leeteuk Hyung..."

"Mmh... _waeyo,_ Hae? _Hyung_ ngantuk..." Ucap sang Leader sambil menggerakkan badannya - menyuruh Donghae menghentikan sikapnya. Sementara Donghae hanya mendesah kecil dan keluar - menuju dorm sebelas.

Saat Dia masuk, Dia melihat Ryeowook dan Kang In masih terbangun. Ini adalah hal yang tak biasa baginya.

"Kang In Hyung, Ryeowookie, kok belum tidur?" Tanya Donghae sambil duduk di salah satu sofa. Sementara Kang In masih mencoba menghubungi Siwon dan menatap Ryeowook dalam keadaan khawatir.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian panik?" Tanyanya lagi yang masih bingung dengan yang terjadi.

"Siwon belum pulang. Dan Dia tidak bisa dihubungi dari tadi." Jelas Kang In yang berusaha tenang sambil mencoba menghubungi Siwon.

"Lalu, Kenapa Kalian tidak tanya ke-"

 **CLKEK...**

"Permisi, Semua. Apakah disini dorm untuk Super Junior?" Tanya Min Yoon sambil membuka pintu perlahan. "Kami kesini untu-"

"SIWONIE/ SIWON- _HYUNG_!" Teriak semua member Super Junior yang masih terbangun, sementara Min Yoon melihat Siwon yang berjalan menuju ke sofa terdekat untuk duduk disana. Min Yoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kang In.

"Kang In _-_ sshi _,_ bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Min Yoon yang dibalas dengan anggukan yang bersangkutan. Mereka berdua keluar dan menutup pintu dorm.

"Ada apa dengan Siwon sampai-sampai Kau berbicara denganku, Detektif Ahn?" Tanya Kang In dengan sopan. Min Yoon hanya bisa mendesah penuh lelah - mengingat bahwa Dia harus menginvestigasi TKP yang seriusnya 10 meter dari tempat Siwon kan bunuh diri dan menginterogasi Siwon **sendirian.**

"Begini Kang In-sshi, Siwon-sshi baru saja mencoba bunuh diri. Untu-"

" _MWO-_ " Teriakan Kang In langsung dihentikan oleh Min Yoon yang langsung membekap mulut Kang In, tapi tak berlangsung lama karena posisi mereka bisa dibilang... well, sangat awkward. Min Yoon pun langsung melepas bekapannya dari Kang In dan menatap ke arah lain.

"Maaf atas tadi. Akan kulanjutkan. Jadi, Siwon-sshi hampir bunuh diri. Untung saja Saya menyuruh salah satu petugas untuk mengawasi dan langsung menghubungi Inspektur Cho yang kebetulan sedang bersama Saya. Kami berhasil menghentikannya dan segera memeriksa dan menginterogasi Siwon-sshi." Lanjut Min Yoon sambil berusha melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Oh... Lalu, kenapa Kau memberitahuku soal ini?" Tanya Kang In dengan wajah bingung.

"Bisakah Kau memberitahu member lain soal ini? Karena Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk sekarang ini. Baiklah, permisi." Katanya sambil berjalan menuju lift. Sementara itu Kang In masih terdiam di tempat. Entah kenapa Dia merasa Leeteuk dan Donghae akan pingsan jika mendengar hal ini. Tapi, mereka juga harus tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Besok akan diberitahu semuanya." Bukannya sambil masuk ke dalam dorm.

* * *

Leeteuk bingung.

Entah kenapa Kang In menyuruh semuanya untuk berkumpul di dorm lantai sebelas. Siwon juga terlihat sedikit tertekan pagi ini. Memang hari ini tidak ada acara show atau semacamnya, namun Dia merasa aura disekitarnya sangat kelam. Semua member sudah duduk di sofa, dan menatap orang yang sudah memanggil mereka. Kang In hanya mendesah berat.

"Oke. Perlu kalian ketahui apa yang terjadi saat kemarin malam, dan Aku tahu kalian pasti tidak suka." Ucap Kang In dengan nada - yang bisa dibilang - datar.

"Kemarin malam, Siwonie hampir saja bunuh di-"

" _MWOYA_!? SIWONIE!? APA KAU SERIUS KANG IN ( _HYUNG_ )!?

" _YAK_! Aku belum selesai bicara, _eoh_!" Bentak Kang In yang sebal dengan respon yang lain dan menyela pembicaraannya.

"Jadi begini..." Dan Kang In meneruskan ceritanya seperti apa yang diceritakan Min Yoon. Semua member hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu.

"Jadi maksudnya apa _Hyung_?" Tanya Donghae yang sepertinya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Iya _Hyung_. Apa yang terjadi?" Eunhyuk ikut-ikutan bingung dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kang In.

"Donghae, HyukHyuk, Aku baru saja _download game horror_ baru. Namanya _Ou***s* II_. Kalian mau main game itu pas malam hari dengan lampu dimatikan ya?" Ancam Kyuhyun dengan senyum _evil_ dan membuat yang melihatnya begidik - terutama si Ikan dan si Monyet.

"Sudahlah... nanti _Hyung_ jelaskan, ya..." Ucap Leeteuk yang berusaha menghilangkan aura evil yang dikeluarkan oleh si Magnae. Yang lain hanya diam.

"Jadi, Kita harus bagaimana? Pers akan segera tahu apa yang terjadi." Tanya Heechul dengan tenang. Semuanya hanya bisa diam saja.

"Bagaimana jika Kita meminta tolong pada Manager _Hyung_ untuk menunda dulu beberapa show yang melibatkan Siwon _Hyung_? Pasti karena keadaan ini Manager _Hyung_ akan memakluminya." Usul Ryeowook yang mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung yang ada.

"Kalau yang itu akan kucoba. Tapi, yang lain segera bersiap saja dengan rencana lain. Sudah, Kita selesa-"

"Eum... _Hyungdeul_ , sepertinya Kalian dapat paket." Kata Henry yang kini berada di depan pintu sambil mengacungkan sebuah paket yang kini dibawa oleh Zhoumi. Leeteuk pun menerima paket itu dan membukanya. Dia pun terkejut apa isinya.

"Ya Tuhan... Kejam sekali..." gumannya sambil meletakkan paket itu, membuat yang lain bisa melihatnya. Yang lain langsung kaget melihat apa isinya.

"Aigoo... 'ini' punya siapa?" Tanya Heechul sambil menatap 'itu' dengan horror. Beberapa Member langsung ke kamar mandi untuk muntah.

"Ge, disana ada tulisannya!" Teriak Zhoumi sambil menunjuk salah satu sisi dalam dari paket itu. Member Lain mengalihkan perhatian ke situ.

"Jangan remehkan diriku. Diam atau Kau akan menjadi seperti itu..." baca Leeteuk dengan intonasi tenang. Bebrapa lama kemudian Leeteuk teringat sesuatu.

"Kang In, Panggil Inspekur Cho Sekarang! Ini penting!" Perintah Leeteuk yang direspon dengan anggukan, sambaran Kang In ke HPnya, mencari Nomer Inspektur Cho, Menelponnya dalam mode Loudspeaker.

Beberapa saat kemudian, telepon itu diangkat.

"Inpektur Cho ada disini. Ada apa, Kang In-sshi?" Tanya Inspektur Cho dengan tenang. Dari nadanya, Dia sudah terlihat kecapaian.

"Begini, Inspektur Cho, Kami baru saja dikirimi paket yang isinya ***disensor demi rating***." Jelas Leeteuk dengan nada mencoba tenang. Inspektur Cho langsung membalas.

"Baiklah, Aku dan Min Yoon akan kesana."

Dan panggilan ditutup. Semuanya pun terdiam dalam kesunyian.

"Jadi, _Ge_. Apa yang harus Kita lakukan?" Tanya Henry sambil mengangkat alisnya. Leeteuk hanya menepuk pundak Henry.

"Kita menunggu. Menunggu sampai Mereka berdua tiba." Katanya sambil menerawang kedepan, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Jika Kalian tidak tahan, segeralah muntah. Aku takkan memaksa Kalian untuk menahannya." Ujar Leeteuk yang masih melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Dan beberapa dari mereka langsung ke kamar mandi, Dan tak Mau melihat paket itu lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Inspektur Cho datang bersama Min Yoon ke dorm Super Junior lantai sebelas. Dia langsung menyuruh lainnya keluar, mengurus TKP, dan menginterogasi satu per satu. Kali ini Inspektur Cho terlihat enggan untuk berbicara dengan Siwon entah kenapa. Walau begitu, Dia tetap menginterogasinya dengan tenang.

"Aku akan menganalisis paket ini. Nanti Akan kukabari lagi." Kata Inspektur Cho sambil memasukkan paket itu ke mobil.

"Baik, Inspektur." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk. Sementara Inspektur Cho langsung masuk ke mobil dan pergi dari tempat dorm itu berada.

"Semoga tidak apa-apa, _Ge_." Ucap Henry sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri masih menatap jalanan.

"Yah... semoga tidak ada apa-apa..."

* * *

"Sudah kuduga, Min Yoon." Kata Inspektur Cho sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang kerjanya. "Penyerangan Kyuhyun-sshi dan kasus pembunuhan memiliki hubungan yang erat! Dan Kita menemukan petunjuk tersangka lagi!"

"Hubungan apa, Inspektur Cho?" Tanya Min Yoon dengan bingung.

"Kata Jung Rae-sshi, Ada bagian yang hilang, 'kan?" Min Yoon mengangguk. "Hasil analisisnya keluar. Dan ternyata memang itu adalah bagian yang hilang."

"Lalu? Petunjuk dari tersangka?"

"Dia Kidal, Min Yoon." Min Yoon pun membulatkan matanya.

"Berarti Siwon-sshi..."

"Iya. Siwon-sshi memang tidak bersalah atas pembunuhan ini."

"Lalu, hubungan pembunuhan ini dengan penyerangan Kyuhyun-sshi apa?"

"Begini... Pembu-"

"Inspektur Cho! Ada Orang yang ingin menghancurkan TKP!" Teriakan salah satu dari Petugas Polisi menghentikan penjelasannya. Inspektur Cho dan Min Yoon saling menatap mata.

"Yah... Akan kujelaskan nanti setelah hal ini selesai." Katanya yang diikuti dengan berlarinya Inspektur Cho yang diikuti dengan _Hoobae_ nya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Next Chapter : Long Distance Murder pt. 3

* * *

Btw, Siwon itu kidal apa kagak sih? Kalo salah, maaf ya... Ngomong-ngomong ada yang bisa membuat pairing di Fanfiction? Soalnya Fanfic terbaru saya butuh pairing dan Saya nggak bisa. kalo bisa PM ya...

Yep, sampai disitu dulu, ya... Good Luck and Salute Writer...

 _ **Published : 25 July 2016**_


End file.
